Duckfeather
❝ Do you... Believe in soulmates? ❞ — Duckfeather to Blackhawk Duckfeather is a lithe framed pale grey she-cat with a soft pelt. She has darker grey leopard spots and stripes over her pelt, and her eyes are a deep olive. She currently resides in RiverClan as a young warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Egyptian Mau (her structure and pelt colors) x Mix(unknown genetics) Description: :Build: Duckfeather has a very lean and petite frame, having little muscle covering her. She has tall and skinny legs, making her slightly taller than most she-cats in the clan. :Fur: Her fur is short and rather soft, holding a pale grey hue. She has lighter grey points and darker grey leopard spots and stripes. Eyes: Her eyes are a dull, yet shimmering olive green Voice: Sweet & Southern Scent: Lemongrass & Wet Moss Gait: Regal and delicately slow 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Picking flowers *Cuddling *Swimming 'Dislikes' *Being judged *Being yelled at/scolded *Fighting 'Goals' *Join Riverclan *Fall in love *Begin courting *Have a mate *Have some kits *Prove herself in the clan *Become a senior warrior *Retire as an elder 'Fears' *Being abandoned *Giving birth (and dying) *Being hated by her clan 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Unknown Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Unknown 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Unknown Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: ??-?? moons *Unknown 'Warriorhood' Clan: Thunderclan Cats Involved: Thunderclan Cats & Riverclan Cats Age Range: 12-?? moons *Duckfeather becomes a Thunderclan warrior at a young age and instantly becomes best friends with Lemondrop. *While at the Riverclan-Thunderclan border, Duckfeather befriends a young Riverclan tom named Blackhawk. *Duckfeather leaves Thunderclan and joins Riverclan, for a fresh and new start in a new clan beside Blackhawk. *Duckfeather is accepted into Riverclan, but that same night, has a run-in at the border with Nightrunner. Yikes! *Duckfeather asks Blackhawk to begin their courtship (aka dating) to become mates! Blackhawk says yes! *Duckfeather meets Shadowsun, a fellow Riverclan she-cat, and the two hit it off and become best friends! The two she-cats begin plotting pranks on other cats, and Shadowsun even teaches Duckfeather how to fish! *Duckfeather talks with Blackhawk, and she breaks off the courtship with him. *A few days later, Shadowsun confesses romantic feelings for Duckfeather. Confused of her feelings for the she-cat, Duckfeather asks for some time to think things over, with the promise that things will evolve between them. *Broken over her mistake, Duckfeather breaks all romantic relations off with Shadowsun. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁ = Loves | ⦁ = Former Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= Duckfeather simply looks away with a frown. |-|WindClan= "WindClan? They seem interesting, maybe..." |-|ShadowClan= "I'm always a little afraid of ShadowClan..." |-|RiverClan= :Blackhawk/Warrior/Ex-Boyfriend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I miss him ... Please let him take me back, I made a mistake ..." :Shadowsun/Warrior/Ex-"Girlfriend"/⦁/50% ::"She needs to fix that temper of hers. And stop jumping all over toms..." :Nectarstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She seems like a really great leader! I'm glad I'm in Riverclan." :Rocktumble/Elder/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I can't be his friend, he hates me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be rude." |-|SkyClan= "I've heard stories of SkyClan, I hope they're nice.." |-|Outside the Clans= Duckfeather looks away again. 'Trivia' *Duckfeather is the first feline with the prefix Duck in HighRisers *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ I'm not the brightest cat, or the strongest or the swiftest. Starclan knows I'm not the best at any physical skill! But if you could look in my heart, you would see that I have the heart of a Riverclan cat. I was born a rogue and put into the wrong clan, Nectarstar. My '''whole life' I've done nothing but gawk and moon over any lore and stories about Riverclan and about the rivers, like a love-sick apprentice. Hell, during my apprenticeship I - kind of? taught myself to swim .. well, float in the water. I already feel like I belong here, from the second I stepped into camp. Even if I spend the rest of my days here proving myself to this clan, at least I know that here is where I belong..'' ❞ — Duckfeather to Nectarstar, when convincing the leader to keep her in Riverclan. ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Teavanna Leaves Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior